


Past: The Darkness Of Her Own Mind

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Series: The Fairy Tale Remake [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalypse, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: Aurora opened her eyes and looked at the machine and the wires connecting her to it.





	1. she was already used to it

**Author's Note:**

> in this story aurora is an experiment for the fairies, who are evil. phillip.....i dunno yet what role he'll play
> 
> i'll come up with ideas as i write
> 
> i think maleficent will be a positive(does this word exist in english?) character
> 
>  
> 
> i came up with this idea at night so i'm literally writing this AGAIN at 00:21 soooo please forgive any spelling mistakes

Aurora opened her eyes and looked at the machine and the wires connecting her to it.

She was sitting in a big room full of machines and their beeping, wires connecting them to each other, some thick like a tree, some thin like a string.

The room was dimly lit at the corners, so she couldn't see properly the edges, nor how big the room was, but above her was a dangling lantern, harshly pouring light over the sixteen-year old.

Next to her was a big device with a metallic shine. Aurora looked at it, trying to figure out its and its purring's purpose,but the only thing that she managed to do was see herself. And she didn't want that. Because of the experiments that the Fairies were doing with her as test, her hair had turned neon blue and her eyes the same. There were shades under her eyes, blue, of course, and she was wearing an also blue dress. She frowned. What was up with the Fairies and blue?

Suddenly, she heard a door slam, but it was in the dark side of the room, so her eyes' squinting and efforts were useless. Of course, she already had a pretty good idea of who it was that was coming, but she could still hope for a savior.

Even though that she was already used to it, she was startled by the Blue Fairy's honey-coated voice.

“How are you doing, dahrling?” she said the 'r' sounding like a french woman with something stuck in her throat.

Aurora tried to move away from the sound, but she only managed to push the wires stuck in her back further in her spine. She whimpered because of the pain, but she was already used to it. The first time she had moved, she had screamed and cried.

The Red Fairy flipped a switch and the light became harsher, and electricity started pulsing down her veins. Aurora screamed in agony.

“She's asked you something, dear. It's rude to ignore someone.” the Red Fairy said.

Aurora managed a polite smile.

“I'm fine, thank you for asking.”she whimpered.

The Fairies smiled.

“That's our girl.” they said.

Then they left, leaving Aurora alone with the darkness of her own damaged mind.


	2. colour switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fairies have a colour-based argument

Aurora woke up with a start as soon as the door at her room slammed. She was surprised to hear the fairies yelling at each other. That was impolite, and they never did impolite things.

“Blue is better!” she heard a shrill voice scream. The Blue Fairy.

Just then, she realized that she wasn't blue anymore. Today she was red.

“She looks better in red, can't you see?” The Red Fairy yelled at her sister.

The Green Fairy was between them, trying to calm them down with, of course, polite words.

“Girls, please, calm down. You're being unreasonable. They're just colours.”

The Blue Fairy yelled at her:

“Just colours?”

Then she furiously stomped over to the controls behind Aurora, turning a small button and sending Aurora in convulsions of pain. This time she didn't scream.

“Please, stop, Merryweather!” screamed Fauna. “You're going to kill her at the almost end of the experiment?!”

Merryweather stopped, but Flora screamed.

“What did you do to her?” she screamed “She's purple!”

Flora ran to the control panel and turned the button again. This time, Aurora didn't feel anything, because, apparently, nothing happened.

Merryweather and Flora ran to each other, kicking and punching each other.

“what did you do, you ...”

Just before she could curse, Fauna covered the Blue fairy's mouth, blocking any indecent words from coming out.

“That's enough, dearies. There are lines that we shouldn't cross.” she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

The other two nodded and apologized to each other, then exited, not without politely saluting Aurora.


End file.
